


Grand Opening (WHUMP) (ALSO KINDA BAD)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Nosebleed, Swimming Pools, Whump, it has that distinctive rockmyforum writing style so you'll know when it shows up, like usual also has some humor, some fluff here and there, was originally an htf crossover try to find the remnants of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Pure Heart's news team has been invited to report on the grand opening ceremony of Pure Heart's first water park, and Scoops gets to be the first person to go down the park's largest slide.... but let's just say it was a good idea having Muffins tag-along and bring a first aid kit with her.(Holy shit this is long)
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hyped for season 2! Yeah, stupid way to start the fic, but really, I am!
> 
> Also, I hope Trick Moon gets greenlit. But I'm not gonna spam the replies of every CN tweet about it.
> 
> Back on topic, I had this idea for a while too. This just MIGHT be my return to whumpfics, but IDK yet. 
> 
> This was also originally gonna be another HTF crossover with Lumpy taking Slim's place, but i decided against it. Besides, Slim is basically the MMHOPH equivalent of Lumpy, as he literally said "It's the third job I've in a month and I hope I don't lose this one" in the season 1 finale. Who else has way too many jobs and loses them quickly? Lumpy from HTF!

It's 7 AM on a warm, Summer Fireday. Scoops, Muffins, and the rest of the news crew are at the Pure Heart Waterworks, about to open for the first time.

"Good morning, Pure Heart! This is Scoops live at the grand opening of the Pure Heart Waterworks, home of the largest waterslide in the country. Clark Lockjaw's gonna interview the slide's designer, Sli...." Scoops gulped, and started talking to someone off screen.

"Ah, whatever." Scoops turned back to the camera, trying not to laugh. "Clark Lockjaw's gonna interview the slide's designer, Slim Pigguns, and afterwards, I'm gonna test out the slide!"

Scoops quickly rushed into the park, where she saw her girlfriend, Muffins. "M-Muffins? What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your bathing suit. I also brought the first aid kit with me just in case if you get hurt."

-1 CLOTHES CHANGE LATER....-

"So, how do I look?"

Muffins started nosebleeding whilst blushing. Scoops' bathing suit consisted of a green halter-styled top and a green skirt with lighter shades of green at the bottom and a white stripe at the top.

"Uhm.... You look good."

Scoops blushed again. "Thanks! I'll be at the top of the largest slide. Once they're done interviewing the designer, I'm gonna test it out on camera."

"I'll meet you at the bottom of the slide!"

-LATER...-

"Welcome back to our continued reporting on the grand opening of the Pure Heart Waterworks!" Scoops blushed. "Enjoy the view while it lasts. This is probably gonna be the only time I'll be dressed like this on camera. But anyways, yours truly is about to test out the slide!"

Scoops took a couple of deep breaths.

Then she went down the slide.

As Muffins sat on one of the nearby chairs, she could hear Scoops cheering as she went down the slide. But then something wrong happened.

'I don't know why i doubted Slim's slide designing one bit- OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! MY TAIL!"

Muffins gasped and quickly rushed to Scoops locker, and grabber her hat and vest, and the first aid kit.

Scoops was still struggling. "SWEET CHRIST ON A CRACKER! MY TAIL'S STUCK! HELP!" Just as Muffins arrived at the bottom of the slide, a REALLY cringe-inducing ripping noise was heard from the bottom of the slide, as Scoops screamed loudly.

As Muffins helped Scoops out of the slide, she noticed something wrong with her partner's tail:

It got caught in the slide somewhere, and the skin got ripped off of it.

Muffins quickly wrapped an ACE bandage from the first aid kit around her tail, but it was still bleeding. 

Scoops started crying. "I knew i shouldn't have trusted him!"

An ambulance was already on the scene (Because it was insatiable that something like this would have happened), so Muffins had no need to call 911.

Muffins grabbed all of Scoops belongings, put them in the passenger seat of her car, and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"Don't worry, Sugar Plum. You'll be fine."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go already making part 2 on the same day as part 1.....

12 PM.

Scoops regained consciousness.

She noticed she was in her normal outfit now (Though her hat was laying on her chest), and that her bathing suit had been placed in a bag reading "patient belongings". she noticed she was hooked up to an I.V., and that her tail felt normal. she then saw Muffins sitting on a chair right in front of her bed, sobbing.

It took her a bit to realize where she was. But she finlly did when she saw Dr. Cuddlestein standing nearby.

"Muffins?"

"Scoops? HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Muffins ran up to her and hugged her.

Scoops hugged the mouse back and put her hat back on. 'So uh, what happened?"

"Your tail got stuck near the end of the slide. Your struggling to get out caused the skin to be ripped off of your tail, exposing the flesh of your tail. We ended up bandaging it. We think your tail should be healed by next week."

Scoops sighed in relief. "Yeah. So uh... Can i get out of this bed now?"

Dr Cuddlestein unhooked her from the I.V. and let her leave the hospital room.

-LATER, DURING THE RIDE HOME...-

Muffins and Scoops had quite the conversation on the ride back.

"So... what happened when the news crew realized my tail got fucked up?"

"Oh, they were really concerned for you. In fact, as soon as it happened, they pulled up the technical difficulties card."

"What about the slide?"

"It's slated for demolition."

"Is my car still in the parking lot?"

"Yeah. I'm getting it towed back to our place."

"How are you getting all of this info?"

"Oh. Your sister told me. She went over there with intentions to help out on the report like I was but arrived late."

"That makes much more sense!"

-FINALLY, AT HOME....-

Scoops was eating a pie that Muffins made for her, when she noticed some red on her vest.

"OH FUCK! NOT AGAIN! OH SHI-"

"Scoops...... That's just the strawberry filling, silly!"

The pair laughed it off.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Given where this entire fic takes place in the first half, I was scared it would end up like the "Cinnamon Rolls Big Box Stores" bullshit I actually had to delete back in March. I hope it didn't end up like that.
> 
> There was also a third chapter that served as an epilogue, but i removed it because it felt like padding. Here's the link to a mirror made be yours truly if you wanna read it: https://pastebin.com/raw/4SQ8sxFE
> 
> I mostly felt that Scoops poking Muffins tummy felt random and the fakeout wasn't funny. Muffins' bathing suit I described in it is canonically (In my fics) her bathing suit BTW.


End file.
